


Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

by call_me_bon (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Fluff Day, Fluffy Ending, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Genderfluid!Eren, M/M, Marriage Proposal, bad pick-up line, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/call_me_bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little fic for Ereri Fluff Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

_Though I've tried before to tell her_

_Of the feelings, I have for her in my heart_

_Every time that I come near her I just lose my nerve_

_As I've done from the start_

~

    Now everyone seems to think Levi is some suave romantic. but in reality he’s a mess. But only around her. Only they could make him feel so flustered and nervous. When he’d first met her, he managed to trip over air. It was totally worth it when he heard their laugh, though. That was when he knew he was a goner.

~

    “Good, you’re done. Put on this blindfold,” Armin ordered, as soon as the brunette stepped out.

    “Kinky,” they winked. “But I’ll have to pass, I’ve got a boyfriend.” This earned them a smack to the head. “Love you, too,” Eren huffed. None the less, they obediently put on the blindfold.

    “Let’s go, slowpokes,” Mikasa ushered, peeking her head in. The trio quickly piled into the car: Mikasa and Armin in the front and Eren in the back.

    “Where even are we going?” Eren asked. “And why does it involve a blindfold and me dressing nicely?” All she was met with was silence. “Okay then, I see how it’s going to be,” they pouted.

    “Oh shut it, princess,” Mikasa sassed.

   ~

     “Psst, Erwin, you need to record this,” Hange whispered, not taking their eyes off of the pacing figure before them.

     “Already on it,” Mike replied with a smirked. The three stood there with mirth in their eyes watching the usually composed, raven-haired man freaking out over a leaf.

     “Do you want some help?” Hange finally asked between snickers.  

     Without hearing what they’d asked, Levi turned on them and snapped, “You need help.” He then went back to pacing. That did it for the trio: Hange was on the ground, and even Mike and Erwin were chuckling. Levi paused mid-step and seemed to process what the brunette had asked. “I hate you all,” he muttered, shooting them a glare.

     Before any of them could respond, familiar voices drew closer. Levi felt his breath hitch as he saw Eren.

     “Oh my g-” Hange’s squeal was quickly cut off by Mike’s hand as he and Erwin dragged the brunette off. Mikasa and Armin took their leave, too, once Eren was within Levi’s reach.

~

_Every little thing she does is magic_

Everything she does just turns me on

Even though my life before was tragic

Now I know my love for her goes on

~

     When Levi first met Eren, the brunette was sporting an oversized sweater with some jeans and well-worn sneakers. Still the brunette managed to make it look like they came straight from a magazine. That day was he/him pronouns which was evident on a cute button that the brunette wore.

      Being the eloquent guy he is, Levi went to introduce himself, but panicked and blurted, “I’m French horny for your tromboner.” He then proceeded to run away which ensued in his epic trip over air.

      Still, even to today, Levi was taken aback by how gorgeous Eren was. She looked angelic in the dress she had on and wow was Levi lucky. Intertwining their fingers together, Levi was pleased with the small grin that arose on the brunette’s face.

      “Guess who,” he said.

      “Hmm, Chris Pratt?” Eren offered.

      “Better,” Levi quipped.

      “Two Chris Pratts?” Eren exclaimed, trying to keep a straight face.

      “I’m starting to get offended here,” Levi hummed, as he took off the blindfold.

      “You may not be Chris Pratt,” Eren sighed, with a playful glint in her eyes. “But you’re perfect for me.”

      “Just kiss me, you dork,” Levi mumbled.

      Maybe the kiss wasn’t one of those sensual, smooth kisses they had in movies, but it was perfect to Levi. He didn’t mind the bump of their noses, especially because Eren would crinkle her nose which was adorable. He didn’t mind the way, Eren would smile into it. As long as Levi had the brunette before him, he was fine.

 

      The two snacked on some food, courtesy of Petra, then swayed to some song Eren played on her phone. The big moment was nearing and Levi could feel his palms starting to get sweaty.

      Releasing the brunette’s palms, Levi fumbled to get the box out as he kneeled to the ground. With a certain finesse only he had, Levi dropped the box. He could feel himself flush red while Eren started laughing, which was Levi’s second favorite sound in the world.

       “I love you, so much,” she wheezed. Those words were his first.

       Levi grumbled to himself before picking up the box with a look of disgust at it. Taking a deep breath, Levi finally asked, “Will you marry me?”

       “Since you asked so nicely,” Eren mused. “I guess.”.

       “You guess?” Levi teased. “I guess I could always return this ring. Or sell it, I could probably get a good amount for it.”

       The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Levi felt his former nerves disappearing as he slid the ring onto Eren’s finger.

       “Now, Levi, remember this means you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life,” Eren said.

        “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Levi grinned as he leaned in for a kiss.

__**  
  
**

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

__**  
  
**


End file.
